Death note - After Kira!
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: So Matsuda and Sayu are now engaged to each other, and neither could be happier... That is until Matsuda kills Light, and now has to tell Sayu, Light's younger sister. How does sayu react and will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sayu sat back enjoying the peace. Matsuda was at work and it was her day off, so she was enjoying the most of it, using her time to relax. She heard the door shut and got up to see her fiancée –Matsuda Touta – standing in the doorway. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, but she immediately let go when she saw the pain and horror in his eyes.

"Matsuda, what's wrong?" She asked anxiously. He was _never _gloomy and she hated seeing him like this. "Baby, what is it?

He sighed shakily and slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. "I-I'm a killer!" He whimpered, and she stroked his arm and he leant into her side. "I killed Kira!"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" She asked. Kira was a serial killer who had murdered criminals in the form of – in most cases – heart attacks, with the help of a book called the 'death note'.

He shook his head. "It means I'm no better than him, he killed _criminals, _making him a criminal himself and if I killed him then..." He trailed off into silence and she shook her head angrily.

"No Matsuda! You did what was right, if you hadn't killed him, he would have went on to kill thousands more! Surly one death is worth saving more, especially when it's someone like Kira's life..."

"No Sayu! Kira wasn't all bad... I mean he was-" He stopped and looked at her with pleading eyes. She could tell there was something there that he didn't want to tell her, but she wanted to know; she hated secrets.

"… He was what?" She urged him, trying to get him to tell her.

"Kira was... your brother, Light Yagami. Light was also my friend."

She stopped. Someone like Light could never be a heartless killer. Could he? Light had been the most caring brother and was such a kind, hard working pupil... _'I guess anyone could turn evil.'_ She thought, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "So those rumours about Kira killing Light were..." She swallowed. Even if he'd been evil, she couldn't help loving her brother.

"I'm so sorry Sayu. I love you, please forgive me I-" Matsuda begged and she took his hands in hers.

"It's ok. It's your job right? He's a criminal and if you hadn't... Killed him; he would have killed you." Although she said it, part of her was still upset with Matsuda because, as hard as she tried not to, she still missed her brother and no matter how much she loved her fiancée, he had killed Light; but it was for what was right so she couldn't stay mad for long. The thought of loosing Matsuda was much more terrifying. "I love you." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at her from where he was slumped on the floor.

"Promise me you won't leave me." He pleaded and she bent down to sit on his lap. "Not for this. I regret it Sayu, anything that causes you pain. I'm sor-" She pressed her lips to his, shutting him up and showing him how much he was forgiven. He'd done it to save his_ and_ Sayu's father's life.

'_If Light had been willing to kill our own dad... he was better off dead.'_ That's what she kept telling herself anyway. Her mind kept drifting away, remembering times when light was her best friend as well as her brother. He helped her with homework and they had watched television together, curled up on the couch. She remembered when they were both young, he used to put up with her wanting to play with dolls with him, and as these memories flowed through her mind, tears filled her eyes and she felt Matsuda's warm hands caress her face.

"Sayu… I'm sorry…" He apologized, but she pulled him into a hug. She knew he was hurting too.

"Don't apologize… You did what was right… You couldn't have let the fact you knew him interfere with your task anyway. He was a criminal." The tears kept flowing and she buried her head into his neck so she had his scent around her. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to her, and she shivered.

"Are you okay…?" He asked, feeling her tense up.

"Yes… I just thought about the fact he killed so many… Even people he knew and had once loved. S-So what if it had been you…?" The thought of her lover dying was too much for her and she broke down into tears. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, so glad that she wasn't angry at him.

"I'm here…" He reassured her. "With you. And I always will be…"

She smiled up at him, tears still trailing down her cheek. "Thank you…" She whispered. Sayu knew this would take a long time for her to get over, but she also knew that thanks to Matsuda, she could get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuda left early that morning, making sure Sayu was still in bed and leaving her a note on her pillow telling her where he was. He needed to go for a walk, to think about the things that he had been too scared to think about while he was with his fiancée. "I would have done the same…" He confessed to himself. "If a shinigami had come to me… Then I would have used the note to kill criminals…" He walked past the old detective's office, and it brought back the memories of L, Watari, Mogi, Soichiro and the rest of them. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly and he stopped when he heard a laugh, and sinister one at that. A shadow passed his line of view and he turned quickly, but it had already disappeared from his sight again.

"_Yahahah You can see me eh?" _It asked, in a voice so cold that it almost made the detective shiver. _"I guess I wasn't careful enough when disposing of my note." _

Matsuda's eyes went wide as he realised where the voice was coming from. "You're a sh-shinigami!?" He turned and the ghostly figure stood in front of Matsuda, towering above him. The shinigami had wings made of dark purple feathers, and spikes on his shoulders, which looked like armour. His long shaggy hair was darker than black and he had a grin which spread across his face like the Cheshire cat. Matsuda remembered that only the people who touch a death note can see the shinigami that owns it, and sudden confusion shone upon his face. "Wait… Where's your note?" He asked, and now it was the shinigami's turn to look perplexed.

"_Don't try kidding me, boy!" _It hissed, but noticed how blank Matsuda's expression was and realised that the idiot probably didn't have it after all. _"Wait… You mean you don't have it!? Then why the hell can you see me? … And where's my death note?!" _The shinigami's eyes glowed a bright white colour, the pupil looking almost invisible, making it look even more terrifying. Matsuda stumbled backwards.

"N-No I don't have it…" He whimpered, and it grinned again.

"_Okay. Then let's make a deal. You help find my death note, and I'll let you keep it until you die. I know how long you have left so that shouldn't be a problem now should it?" _The shinigami offered, and Matsuda stayed silent, thinking about the deal, then he shook his head.

"Find it yourself… I'm not yours to order around." Matsuda replied, and turned around to go home. The shinigami chuckled again.

"_Hurry, she only has a short time left…" _The shinigami laughed and Matsuda spun back around so he was facing the shinigami again.

"What did you say!?" He yelled, fury in his eyes.

"_Oh nothing… you needn't worry. If you go home now that is. You cannot prevent it without my note anyway." _He continued to taunt him, and Matsuda began to get more paranoid. '_What if it was Sayu he was talking about?!' _He thought._ 'What if she got hurt?'_ He ran back as fast as he could, and felt relief flow through him as he saw the house was the same as when he left it, but just to be on the safe side, he ran upstairs. There he saw sayu, who was still asleep, and a smile spread across his face. He gently kissed her cheek, and she smiled.

"Matsuda-kun…" She mumbled happily and he felt his heart beating fast. He climbed in next to her and she cuddled to his chest. He held her tight, scared of what the shinigami had said. He knew that he would never let anyone take her, and if it came to using the death note for Sayu's sake, then he would.


End file.
